mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Something To Read 9: Relationships
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic This month's topic has to do with the month of February itself, or more specifically Valentine's Day. This one is about relationships, mainly being aimed at romances, implied romances, tension-heavy romance, implied romance, anything that you could possibly think of. Or if you'd rather you can choose to pick a different relationship type instead, such as families, friends, and so on. What's going on in the story, if it's about romance? Perhaps it's an absolute whirlwind of a wedding with so many things going on it's not easy to prepare. Perhaps there's two characters with an implied romance, any maybe it gets addressed or there's small hints or moments throughout the short story. Maybe there's a couple who's been together for many years now finally proposing to one another. Perhaps it's as simple as a character taking another one to a favorite place and finally confessing their feelings. Or, on the more stormy side of things, maybe there's tension in the relationship or a break up. Maybe a couple who previously broke up get back together for one reason or another. As mentioned, the focus doesn't have to be on romance if that's not what you want. Perhaps you can write about a family who love spending time together in the form of a weekly or monthly family event. Perhaps the short story is based on two best friends and some of the activities they do while together or with their other firneds as well. Or, if you want to go in a completely different direction, perhaps the story instead focuses on bad relationships, such as the hero versus the villain and the like. Perhaps two villains are arguing away in a dark room somewhere, convinced that the other one is stepping out of line or sabotaging plans and territory. There's many things that could be done depending on what idea is used and in what combinations. As always, the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you so wanted to. Feel free to ask away if you have questions, though make sure to stay within the community rules for both your written entries and your questions. Now, see what you can come up with for this month. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below. Something To Read 1: House and Mist Something To Read 2: Inner Voice Something To Read 3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read 4: Steam Pipes Something To Read 5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads Something To Read 7: Holiday Celebrations Something To Read 8: Snow Day Category:Something To Read